My Little Girl
by Celebren
Summary: Sirius Black looks back on his daughter's life as she is marrying one of the Weasley twins. Songfic to Tim Mcgraw's Song with the same title...Disclaimer is here..its just invisible...:P


Sirius Black had no idea that this would be the one moment that would change his entire world forever. That the definition of his entire world would change. There, in the arms of the woman that he loved so much, was a tiny little thing wrapped in the softest pink blanket. He didn't quite know what to do. To laugh? No that would be foolish. To cry? Maybe. Maybehe would do both.

**_"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go. Gonna tell you how much I love you, though I think you already know. I remember I thought you looked like an angel, wrapped in pink so soft and warm, you had me wrapped around your little finger since the day you were born. You're beautiful baby from the outside in! Chase your dreams but always know the road that leads you home again. Go on take on this whole world, but to me know that you'll always be my little girl."_**

Four years later, she was dancing in the rain, waving her play wand and watching the butterflies burst out of it in a fit of color and sparks. Her mother runs outside and hands her a letter from someone she doesn't quite remember.

_My dearest daughter and love, Amelia,_

_I want you to know that I wish you the greatest birthday in the entire world today. I cannot be there and I do hope that you can remember me as you grow older and each birthday I want you to remember how much I love you. You deserve all the best things in the world. You will always be my little girl and I miss you more than the moon and the stars in the sky shine. You are everything to me and I will see you as soon as I can. Nothing can keep me from my best girl for long. Remember that, always and forever, I am thinking of you. Be safe and listen to your mummy. She knows a whole lot. She one of the smartest witches ever. She can teach you everything you need to know and sometimes a whole lot of what you don't want to know. I love you Mia. _

XOXOXO

_Daddy/ Sirius Black_

Now as she meets him for the second time in her life, she can remember every letter he's written and every word he's said she knows to be true now. "Daddy!" she runs into his arms and starts to cry. This is it. This is where she IS supposed to be. Right here with him. "I love you Mia." "I love you more Daddy"

" _**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone. I look at you I turn around and you're almost grown. Sometimes when your asleep and I whisper I love youin the moonlight at your door, I turn around and hear you say 'Daddy I love you more. "**_

"Mia! What did you do in here?" he was absolutely livid. There was goop everywhere on the counters and floor and cabinets. "What did I do? I was cooking for you!" Mia gave that infamous smile and he immediately melted. "Ugh..Okay lets clean up." Mia cocked her head to the side. "Why don't we eat first? I made your favorite! Shepherd's pie!" He grinned and sat down on a goop-covered chair. "Sure why not?"

**_"Some day some boy will come and ask me for your hand. But I wont say yes to him until I know he's the half that makes you whole. He has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man, I know he'll say he's in love, but between you and me he wont be good enough."_**

"She's a grown woman now, sir, and I am desperately in love with her. I want to ask you for her hand in marriage. She's everything to more and me. And I will do whatever I have to keep her happy and make her happy."

Sirius looks at George with a hand on his chin and a very …ahem…serious expression on his face. "George, you do realize what you are getting into if you marry her. You will have an ex-convict as a father-in-law who has no inhibitions about doing some very sadistic things to someone who hurts his one and only daughter."

"Yes sir, I do realize that. I think you'd be very happy to know that she scares me more than you do if I do happen to hurt her. Which by the way would be completely unintentional. MY only intention is to make her as happy as possible and treat her as she should be treated."

Sirius nods his head in understanding. "I don't see why not, lad. You do make her happier than anyone I have ever seen. You have my blessing."

George gets up and shakes his hand fervently. "Oh thank you sir. Thank you so much."

The older man shakes his head and walks towards the door. He is attacked by the daughter he hasn't seen very much and obviously will be giving her away to someone else. This thought is something that he is NOT happy about, but if it makes her happy, then he must guess that he is happy too. "Thank you daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!!!"

"Go on you two. AND BEHAVE YOUTRSELVES!!"

The daughter he's loved so much and the boy that loves her almost as much as he does are walking down the aisle, now husband and wife. He sees himself and her mother at that age. Both of them enviously oblivious to the worst to come. He silently thanks whoever is watching over them that they don't have to go through the same and that their children will know their father.

**_"You're beautiful baby from the outside in! Chase your dreams but always know the road that leads you home again. Go on take on this whole world, but to me know that you'll always be my little girl."_**


End file.
